Pop'n Music
Shame overview 'Pop'n Music '''is an arcade shame and a shame for the Game Boi 2.0 in Japan, and very rare in North America. It can only be found in a few arcades. We don't exactly know how to play this shame, because the only person from the UnAnything Team to actually play it is Captain 7. This arcade shame is also the home of Alt and her hacked remake. The shameplay, according to Captain 7, is similar to another arcade shame called Dance Dance Revolution, except every Great+ action fills up a power bar at the bottom, and when it's full you can play a minishame. Dance Dance Revolution was, in fact, made by the same company as it. This shame uses other controllers, and takes advantage of the Game Boi 2.0's top buttons. History The history of Pop'n Music is very long and complicated, so you should see the page Alt 2.0 for an indepth retelling. But, for starters, the shame was once a lighthearted shame with cute characters, until Alt 2.0 came and bumped the difficulty up like crazy, causing people to not like the shame, and having multiple copies shipped out of North America. Though one of the Pop'n Music arcades in North America has been destroyed by Captain 9. Characters *Mimi and Nyami - The shame's mascots. They are cute, obviously. They are a rabbit and a cat, and look like twins despite NOT EVEN BEING RELATED. The only way to tell them apart is by their ears. Everybody, even other Pop'n Music characters, mixes them up. They yell at people to stop mixing them up, but nobody gives a ducky about what they say. *MZD - Apparently another mascot of the shame. He is a DJ with a shadow that looks more like Satan than himself. The Googolplex wanted him to join the Satanist Empire, but MZD actually ''declined the offer because he is actually rather self-absorbed. In fact, he calls himself a god. According to Alt 2.0, he is not a god at all. He is basically the Pop'n Music equivalent to John Cena. *Alt - See her page. *Alt 2.0 - YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO SHE IS. *Zizz - The magician/puppeteer/demon/guy who hacked Alt 2.0. *Poet - An angel who isn't even a poet, despite her name. *Timer - A MALE PLAYBOY BUNNY. What were the developers thinking when they came up with this character? *Minit's - Timer's little sister who is known for being a crybaby. When she doesn't get her way, all she does is cry until all the music in the shame gets replaced with the ear-splitting sound of her crying. She is predicted to become virtually the next Alt 2.0. Did I mention, she's also very dumb? She can't even spell the word "minutes", which is how she got her name. *Tart & Toffee - Two girls whose socks and sweaters have star patterns that never move, even when the girls move. *Usanuko - An insane girl whose heterochromia and hair make her look like basically the inverse of Humbah. She has basically the same personality as Humbah, however, unlike Humbah, she still has her heterochromia because she lacks the 1:2:1 ratio in the F2 generation. Her eyes often turn swirly as a result of the Idiot Manipulation the Pop'n Music developers used on her. Trivia * The character Alt 2.0 eventually went to become a minion for the Teletubbies, even inventing their Tubby Phone. * There are rare images of Alt 2.0 before she was hacked, though they are very hard to find and usually found on the Deep Web. (We do, however, have one on this wiki, which can be accessed on her page.) * Reimu Hakurei, Gumi, and Marisa Kirisame have all been Pop'n Music characters before. Category:Stuff Category:Shames Category:Bad Shames Category:Dangerous Things Category:Scary Category:Pop'n Music-related Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Unsafe for adults Category:Extremely unsafe for kids and adults ever Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!!